Ice-Cream Dream
by Moonwillow27458
Summary: Phanfiction. Probably generic.


(A/N I know this is short and probably sucks but I hope you like it)

Phil sat on Dan's bed. He knew that Dan liked to eat in the middle of the night, and always  
kept a tub of Ben and Jerry's under the bed. Phil needed the bitter taste to get out of his  
mouth, something sweet to take the stinging sensation away from his eyes. He pulled his  
knees close into his chest, and hugged them, letting the ice-cream slowly melt in it's tub.  
After about 10 minutes Dan walked in, to find Phil layed in the featle position, facing the wall,  
and his ice-cream half melted.  
"What the fuck, man, I needed that ice-cream, I am fucking starving!" Dan shouted at his  
friend. Phil turned to face Dan, almost bursting into tears that he had upset his friend. Dan  
could see that Phil had been crying, as his eyes were dull and bloodshot, and his face was  
red, puffy, and flushed. Phil was still hiccuping a little, and although worried, Dan couldn't  
help but find this adorable. Dan gently sat down next to Phil.  
"It's okay eat all the ice-cream you want," Dan sighed. Phil shook his head and wriggled  
over to Dan, slowly edging his head onto Dan's lap.  
"I can't," Phil simply whispered, "I feel sick and empty inside." Without realising it, Dan was  
stroking Phil's hair in an effort to comfort him. Dan didn't know what was wrong, so didn't  
know how to go about the problem.  
"What happened?" He said after a while. Phil breathed out, heavily.  
"That... That girl... Ev... Evie," He stuttered. Dan mentally groaned. He hated the way Phil  
talked about her, she was a hairdresser he had seen four times. Dan was the one that woke  
Phil up with waffles every Saturday, he was the one that bought Phil lion themed things  
constantly, he was the one who had been Phil's best friend for four years. He noticed Phil's  
big, clear, blue eyes, staring up at him, so nodded, motioning him to continue with the story.  
"Well, I kissed her, at lunch, today," He sobbed. Da looked at Phil as if to say 'ellaborate.'  
Phil wiped away the tears, finally managing to choke out:  
"She slapped me, hard, and said she never wanted to see me again." The ebony haired boy  
burst into a fresh flood of tears, pulling Dan into a long hug. Dan hugged back, not wanting to  
ever let go. Dan felt annoyed that Evie had taken pride of place in Phil's eyes. Since the day  
they met, Phil looked after Dan, treating him with care and respect. And Dan loved Phil for it.  
A smile crept across Dan's face rewarding him with a glare from Phil.  
"I know a way we can get back at Evie for stamping on your heart," He said without thinking.  
Phil sat straight up, and looked into Dan's deep, brown eyes. Dan's heart skipped a beat  
when the friends made eye contact.  
"How?" Phil asked. Dan took a deep breath.

"Don't think about this," Dan looked suspicios, as Phil looked confused. He tried to work out what Dan was trying to say. But his train of thought was interupted by Dan's lips on his. It took him a while to realise Dan was kissing him, and that it felt... Right. Phil kissed back, for the first time today feeling happy. Not worried, anxious, depressed, but actually happy, and as sparks flew he knew Dan felt the same. They couldn't see each others expressions, but they knew they were both happy. After what seemed a lifetime of forfilled wishes, they broke apart.  
"Wow." Phil could only say this. Dan looked at the older boy's expression, and couldn't tell if it was a good or a bad.  
"Look Phil, don't kill me, please, but," He stuttered. Phil interupted.  
"Dan, it's fine," Phil smiled, gazing into Dan's deep chocolate brown eyes. For the first time he realised he loved his flat mate. He grabbed Dan's hand to hold it, and Dan held Phil's back. They sat there for a while, silently pondering what to do next.  
"I love you," Dan whispered to Phil. Phil just sat, making Dan think he had done something wrong. Dan got up and made his way to the door, hoping to get away as quickly as possible, but Phil stopped him, grabbed his arm, and gently pulled him onto the bed. Phil made Dan look at him.  
"I love you too, you silly llama," Phil smiled, poking Dan's nose childishly, "What would ever make you think otherwise." Dan shrugged, then looked at Phil.  
"I'm tired," Dan stated. Phil nodded, turned off the lights, and fully clothed, got under the bed covers. Dan got in next to him, cuddling close. On the verge of slumber, Dan whispered:  
"YOu're okay now arn't you Phil?" Phil grunted, symbolising a yes, and nuzzled closer to Dan. And with that they fell asleep together, leaving the carton of ice-cream to melt on Dan's bedside table...


End file.
